<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night of Stars... and Cheese by MerylAM573</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695493">A Night of Stars... and Cheese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573'>MerylAM573</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, cw alcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet night, Sora finds himself invited to go out with the two people he has unbearable crushes on, Kazuki and Kuro. He's not sure if he should go or not, but he decided to go even though he was sure he'd mess something up. After things went wrong in sudden rain, the three flee back to Sora's place, where they somehow end up making... cheese? Have any of them even made cheese before? Oh boy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitamura Sora/Tsukumo Kazuki/Kiyosumi Kuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night of Stars... and Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my piece for the sidem valentines exchange this year!!! i had a lot of fun writing it, so i hope my giftee likes it!!!</p><p>also quick content warning for alcohol, it only comes up once. its not big, kazuki just tries it and hates it. just wanted to get that out of the way</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora always liked quiet nights. Nobody around to aggravate by accident, just himself and his thoughts. Thinking was sometimes a nice pastime, when he wasn't feeling like complete and utter shit. Sadly, this was one of those nights. He had been offered to spend the night with his fellow 19 year olds Kazuki and Kuro, whom of which he had absolutely unbearable crushes on. It had been almost an hour since Kazuki texted him to ask in the 19 year old group chat. Was it too late to answer? Should he even go? Would he just annoy them?</p><p>Sora sighed, thinking for a moment. His phone buzzed again. It was Kuro this time, with his message full of autocorrect. He said that it was alright if he didn't want to. That was the issue. Sora did want to. But did he deserve to? He sighed once more. Finally picking up the phone, simply typing up an apology for taking so long to reply, and hesitantly answering yes. If he screwed up, he could just run off and go home, right? They wouldn't care that much. Or at least he hoped they wouldn't. Kazuki texted again to say that he and Kuro would be by in a few minutes, since they were walking that way anyway. With a few deep breaths to clear his mind, Sora got ready. Then waited.</p><p>Sora had been pacing the floor for about ten minutes when Kazuki and Kuro finally arrived. He had been pacing less out of impatience, and more out of nervousness. What if he embarrassed himself in front of them? He'd have to change his name and fly to like, Canada or something. Which would suck. Because he knows very minimal English, and he wasn't about to learn any on the spot. He was gonna eat shit and die, huh? Maybe if he gets lucky, he could eat shit and live at the very least.<br/>"Good evening." Kuro said with his usual soft smile, greeting Sora at the door.<br/>"Evening to you too~" He smiled back, knowing it was simply contagious.<br/>"...We were going stargazing, and Kuro thought of you. So we wanted to ask if you wanted to come." However, Kazuki didn't. It was cute in a way. He always had such a cold expression, but a warm voice.<br/>"Thank you~ I'd be happy to join you both~." Sora cringed as the words left his sorry mouth.</p><p>The three left to find a good spot to stargaze. Sora stood conveniently in the middle of the other two, which was admittedly, slowly killing him. His heart was practically beating out of his chest. He was surprised the other two never heard it. There were some grassy hills they started passing, but a lot of them had too many trees blocking the view. When Sora looked to his left, he saw Kuro was holding an umbrella. He couldn't help but ask why.<br/>"I checked the forecast, and it was said that there was a chance of rain tonight. I'm merely preparing the three of us for that."<br/>"...You know one umbrella isn't going to do all three of us, right?" Kazuki looked over at him, confused. He hadn't even noticed it himself.<br/>"Not with that attitude it won't~" Sora chuckled with a sly smirk, making the other two laugh along.</p><p>Sora couldn't help but find himself feeling a lot less nervous the longer he walked with Kazuki and Kuro. They were both fairly quiet, but it was a nice kind of quiet. Kazuki had a tendency to hold his breath as he walked. It was admittedly kind of funny when he'd suddenly gasp for air and proceed to choke on it. Both Sora and Kuro waited to see if it was alright to laugh, waiting for Kazuki himself to snicker about it. He really needed to stop doing that. But all three of them knew habits were hard to break. It was like an unspoken rule of having them. Have fun breaking them, if you have them! But everybody has at least one habit, so there's no real if to it, is there?</p><p>Finally, the three had found a good spot to stargaze. It was a hill with grass that was easy to sit on, with very few trees blocking the view.<br/>"Did you bring a telescope~?" Sora asked, turning to Kazuki.<br/>"...Fuck." He replied after a moment of thought.<br/>"Kazuki!" Kuro cried. Sora wasn't sure if it was for swearing or for forgetting a telescope.<br/>"...Oh here it- nope. Nevermind."<br/>"Kazuki!" This time both Sora and Kuro yelled at him.<br/>"...We don't need telescopes anyway... I think. At least we have a blanket to lay on." He moved some hair back over his eye as it moved. Nobody knew why he kept it like that. It was weird.<br/>"You're right," Kuro sighed.<br/>"Although we can't see very much, seeing something is still a very good thing."<br/>"I agree~. Don't worry about it too much~" Sora smiled reassuringly.</p><p>However, that smile didn't last long. The three had only just finished setting up and started stargazing when it began to rain.<br/>"I knew it! See, being prepared will always come in handy!" Kuro crossed his arms triumphantly as Sora and Kazuki put everything back in a panic.<br/>"Er, who's house happens to be the closest?" He asked, coming back to his senses. The other two stared at each other for a moment.<br/>"...Him"<br/>"Me~" The two both pointed at Sora at the same time before getting up and running off while Kuro was left to chase after them, struggling to open his umbrella.</p><p>The three all arrived back home, at least Sora's home, completely and utterly soaked.<br/>"...I'm so sorry... I could have sworn the forecast was good enough." Kazuki sighed before shaking his head rapidly.<br/>"It's alright~ I don't think either of us mind~" Sora's smile returned in order to reassure the orange haired young man once more. He wondered if he used it too much. Did it come off as insincere now? Well that'd suck, because it's basically all he had at this point.<br/>"Brother~! I'm ho- hm~?" He called out for his elder brother before noticing a note on the table in front of him.</p><p>Hey,<br/>So you and your friends are gonna turn 20 soon, right? If you feel like going at it, I'm not gonna kill you for touching the alcohol or something. Don't feel pressured to, and don't pressure them. It's your own and their choices if you wanna use it or not. Be responsible, man! Remember to be careful, and at the very least confess to your friends sometime by the end of the night. Hearing you talking to them on my off days is a nightmare. Just kiss already. Y'all are insufferable.<br/>P.S. I bought something that I wanted to make with you, but I haven't gotten a day off in a while, so if your friends are with you, go for it and make it with them. It's in the fridge.<br/>Have a blast!</p><p>Sora found himself chuckling before crumpling up the note and throwing it out. There's no way in hell he'd let the other two see his brother being a total embarrassment like that. He loved the guy, but he was so nosy! What an ass.<br/>"Is everything okay?" Kuro tilted his head a little.<br/>"Mhm. Everything's fine~ my brother just left a note, is all~" Sora explained, his smile not fading for even a moment. He didn't know why he always did that. It just happened.<br/>"...Is that why he left a ton of alcohol on the counter...?"<br/>"Oh my God~" He facepalmed with both hands. What an idiot.<br/>"W-was he implying that... we drink?! W-we're underage!" Kuro found himself panicking.<br/>"He hides it, I think~. I've never touched it, so I don't get why~. He said we could leave it be, and we weren't pressured to do anything with it~"<br/>"Oh thank goodness..."<br/>"...I'll try it."<br/>"KAZUKI!"</p><p>Sora chuckled as he filled the bottom of one small glass of the most empty bottle. There wasn't much left, so it must have been light, something he knew his brother liked. He wasn't a heavy drinker, and all these bottles were hoarded over time as he always forgot how much he had. Sora passed it to Kazuki, who immediately smelled it. Kuro tensed up. He shrugged, and threw it back. He was silent for a moment, but-<br/>"EUGH!" He cried, shaking his head rapidly once again. The other two laughed aloud at him.<br/>"That's the most noise you've ever made~" Sora joked.<br/>"...That's nasty! Wait... nope. That's still fucking disgusting." He stuck out his tongue. It did look pretty nasty.</p><p>Kazuki was still groaning over the awful taste of whatever the hell it was that he just drank while Sora looked in the fridge for the "thing" his brother mentioned. Another note lay on top of some cheese cloth. Was this it? Cheese cloth? What the hell was- oh. Then he saw the milk. Three gallons. How the hell did that guy know to get three for three people? Christ. He really was a newsbag.<br/>"I'm sorry for looking over your shoulder like this, but may I ask why you have three gallons of milk in your fridge?" Kuro asked, startling Sora.<br/>"I'm... admittedly not quite sure~. But I think my brother wanted to make cheese~. He said we could make something, I think this is it~" He explained.<br/>"...I'm down." Kazuki blurted from the back of the room.<br/>"Of course you are~" Sora teased.<br/>"...Hey!" He shot back, making Kuro chuckle.</p><p>Holy shit Kuro's laugh was cute as hell. It was soft and warm. Kind of like mashed potatoes... or the milk in the fridge. Come to think of it, didn't Sora see one of the gallons of milk on the counter earlier? And... last night. Uh oh.<br/>"Well~ I guess we're making cheese, then~?" Sora said, pretending that the milk wasn't spoiled, or at least stinky.<br/>"I don't think I've ever made cheese before..." Kuro sighed.<br/>"...We're just as clueless as you b- uh- yeah." Wait... what was that? Did Kazuki almost say something? Probably not. Right?<br/>"Well, I'll be certain not to lose to either of you!" A fire shone in Kuro's eyes for just a moment.<br/>"Us too~"</p><p>Unfortunately, it seems Kazuki got the stinky milk, and he noticed right away.<br/>"Are you okay?" Kuro asked, worried, as he saw him turn his head away from the smell.<br/>"...It's perfect." He snickered.<br/>"Oh my God~ Kazuki it's past date!" Sora facepalmed at him, groaning.<br/>"...It's a mozzarella milk." He shot back with a smirk, as the other two reluctantly smelled it.<br/>"No it isn't! It's spoiled milk!" Kuro cried.<br/>"...Look, we're cutting apples here."<br/>"Wh-" Sora raised an eyebrow.<br/>"...We're, uh, splitting hairs...?"<br/>"No Kazuki, we're making cheese! You have to remember, we're making cheese!" He cried once more, making the other two laugh.</p><p>The cheese took a very surprisingly short time to make, even with stinky milk. The three boys laughed with one another as they made it, joking around and poking fun at the odd things happening to their cheese, despite doing the exact same things with it. Kuro's turned out to be a horrible, crumbling mess, Sora's was okay at the very least. But somehow, Kazuki's was the best. Even though he was stuck with smelly past date milk. Sora couldn't help but think he swapped with Kuro's milk... but then he tasted the cheese. Yep. Still stinky milk.</p><p>The three had been sitting around and attempting to eat the cheese when Sora looked out the window to see that the rain had stopped. This was it. This meant the other two were about to go home. He thought to himself as to whether or not he should confess or to wait for another time. But he knew very well he'd say to do it another time again and again. Was it a good idea to do it now before they leave now that the rain's stopped? It'd be minutes until they notice and- oh God they noticed. Maybe they'd stay a bit longer? So he could prepare or something? Why the hell should he prepare to confess?! What kind of idiot does that?!</p><p>"Um... Sora? Are you alright?" Kuro asked, tapping Sora's shoulder. His face had become a bright red.<br/>"Y-y-ye-yep... I'm ju-just f-f-fine~" He stammered, sweating profusely.<br/>"...That's pretty gay." Kazuki snickered as his eyes were glued out the window. Sora jumped.<br/>"Wh-what m-makes you th-think that~?"<br/>"...Just a hunch... and... uh..." Wait. Wait. WAIT. IS HE ABOUT TO DO WHAT SORA THINKS HE'S ABOUT TO DO?! COULD IT BE?!<br/>"What is it?" Kuro asked, tilting his head.<br/>"...It reminded me of something. This is probably a horrible time, but... I kind of... uh... you know...?" He trailed off.<br/>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"...I... like you guys..." Kazuki finally spit out the words, his face flushing. Kuro's eyes widened and Sora screamed.<br/>"Wh- a-are you...?!"<br/>"I'M FINE" He cried before clearing his throat. He's never felt gayer in his life. Never.<br/>"I... I was actually going to say the same thing~" He chuckled softly, averting his eyes.<br/>"D-do you mean...? Possibly a more... r-romantic liking...?" Kuro's eyes were still incredibly wide.<br/>"...Yeah. It's totally fine if you don't but-"<br/>"WE DO!" The other two cried in unison.<br/>"...Oh. Okay." He chuckled, a tad surprised.</p><p>That was much easier than expected. Sora was glad he didn't have to confess himself, for he might have made it way more awkward than Kazuki ever could. Or even Kuro. His poor heart probably couldn't take it either, though. No matter. At least it was over with now.<br/>"So, does this mean...?" Kuro asked.<br/>"...Yep."<br/>"I think so~" Just as he got his answer, he hugged the two tightly. Surprising them. Still, both Sora and Kazuki returned it happily.</p><p>Although they never got to go stargazing like previously planned, and they made some pretty shitty cheese, at least Sora technically finally got his confession out. It may have been through another, but at least it was out now. Now he had two boyfriends that he could call dear if he could swallow his pride for long enough to say something like that. Why was having crushes so hard? Well, at least it wasn't a crush anymore, right? Maybe shitty cheese and rain is just the perfect way to another person's heart.</p><p>Or... something like that. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>19gumi are in gay and id die for them<br/>happy valentines day!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>